Reincarnation Of Death
by RaiAngel.Fangirl
Summary: Lily Grimes is Rick Grimes' younger sister. Follow her as she lives through the apocalypse and encounters countless dangers. And maybe even... Love?
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first PUBLISHED TWD fanfiction... As in I've written some before... But they're no good so I just gave up on them... This one will more than likely be bad as well, but maybe I'll be more motivated to write it if I actually have possible readers? Idk... It doesn't make sense when I say it like that... ANYWAYS! Here's some info on what you'll be reading(a Walking Dead fanfiction?).**_

Lily Renee Grimes is Rick Grimes younger sister. She's 22 years old and is going to be staying with Rick, Lori and Carl till she can find a cheaper apartment. Bartending is a good job, but doesn't pay enough for where she lived before. But when Rick gets shot… Lily ends up moving out as soon as possible, living with her boss, Milo. Milo for some reason had two bars. One called "The Intersection", which is located in the city of Cynthiana, Kentucky(also where Lily works), and the other is on the outskirts called "Milo's".

 _Cast:_

 _Jordana Brewster_ _as_ _Lily Grimes_

 _Norman Reedus_ _as_ _Daryl Dixon_

 _Andrew Lincoln_ _as_ _Rick Grimes_

 _Chandler Riggs_ _as_ _Carl Grimes_

 _Steven Yeun_ _as_ _Glen Rhee_

 _Sarah Wayne Callies_ _as_ _Lori Grimes_

 _John Bernthal_ _as_ _Shane Walsh_

 _Melissa McBride_ _as_ _Carol Peletier_


	2. Prologue One

She paced back and forth in the open and cold room. Being weary of the others sitting in the waiting chairs, she tried not looking at one for too long. Her brown hair was up in a lazy ponytail, she was still in her PJ's. Her head burned and ached from the hangover she was baring with. This is not what Lily had planned for today. Not even close.

"Lily Grimes?" Her gaze shot to the door as she paused for a moment. Then took a step forward.

"That's me. Any news?" The doctor looked at her with sad and pitiful eyes.

"Your brother has gone into a coma. We have no idea when he will be waking up. We did the best we could… I'm sorry." It wasn't long before Lily nodded numbly, having already the information she had just received.

Lily rubbed her arms as though she felt a cold breeze come through. "C-Can I see him..?" She asked, looking anywhere and nowhere.

The doctor offered a slight smile. Instead of giving some kind of smile or nod back like she would usually do, she just rushed past him.

Lily sat on the uncomfortable blue chair next to her brother's bedside, holding his hand. Her brown eyes had tears in them, but Lily never let them fall. She knew her nephew was coming.. She had to be strong for him.

At that thought; the door burst open. Her head jerked to see who it was. Carl stood there, jaw unhinged, a hurt look in his eyes as tears prickled through. Lori followed behind him as he walked the rest of the way in. Lori just looked at Rick's form and gasped through her tears.

Once Carl made it to his father's bedside…. He wailed, clinging onto his father's unmoving body.

Lori rubbed Carl's back and Lily just watched the scene unfold. Lori noticed Lily's stillness and gestured her over to the duo. Lily sat in place for but a moment more before lunging into Lori's hug and bursting into tears. So much for being strong. As the three mourned over their comatose loved one, they were unaware of the danger that would be coming the following day.

 **BANG!**

Lori and Lily jumped, Carl dropped the glass plate he held in his hand and it smashed into pieces when it hit the floor. But that wasn't the loud noise they had just heard. No, that was the front door slamming shut.

"LORI! CARL!" It was Shane. But why was he here? Shane ran into the kitchen where the three were doing dishes.

"You guys need to pack. Now." Shane demanded, looking scared and sweaty.

"Shane, what's going on?" Lily asked, Lori folding her arms.

Shane looked down at Carl for a moment before turning around and going to the living room. Her turned on the TV and Lily, Lori, Carl read the writing and listened to the voice as it blared loudly.

"EMERGENCY ALERT SYSTEM: Effective until further notice. Civil authorities issued a Contagious Disease warning. For public safety; If you discover a dead body, DO NOT attempt to give medical assistance, DO NOT approach within 5 meters. Contact with them could result in; Serious Personal Injury, Infection, Death, Re-Animation. If you do discover a reanimated body, run and DO NOT LET IT BITE OR SCRATCH YOU." Lily could no longer hear any more of the warning. She was now upstairs in Carl's room, throwing his stuff into a large duffel bag.

-= Lily's P.o.V =-

I could hear the loud noises coming from downstairs, Shane barking out orders of what we'd need. The clamor out in the streets weren't all that quiet anyways.

"You ready, Lil'? Lori appeared in my doorway with bags in hand. Then Shane appeared as well. "Here, Lily and I'll go load these up." Shane sent me a look. A 'go-with-it' look. I nodded, grabbing my two duffel bags. Shane ushered me outside and we threw the bags into the back of the car.

"We need weapons. Now, I got six pistols from the station, some boxes of bullets." I nodded, still not hearing why he needed me. "We need hunting weapons." Oh... I got that. "Okay, I got a knife set in my bag," I patted it, "and I can get some more supplies. I just need a little time." Shane shook his head feverishly. "No time, we're heading to Atlanta. You can meet-" "Atlanta, Georgia? Right?" I cut him off unintentionally. Shane made a harsh grunt. "Yes. Now, we'll meet you there, alright?" He barked. I put my hands up. "Okay, geez. Don't get your panties in a knot." I muttered. He rolled his eyes and looked up the street seeing cars speed off in an unknown direction. I kind of zoned out a bit... "What about Rick?" I asked suddenly, only to see Shane was already back inside. I huffed and stormed in as well.

I grabbed my keys from the little glass plate on the stand next to the door. Then threw my jacket over my shoulders.

I huffed as I parked along the sidewalk to "The Intersection".

Milo, for some reason, was always collecting hunting gear. He usually has it all locked up in the upstairs storage, which is the only one he actually locks. I jumped back as an older guy hurried past me nearly knocking me over anyways.

I picked my own key to the bar from my key set and went to unlock it, only to see the knob was smashed off... I placed my hand on the door and carefully pushed it forward.

 _Ding!_

I cringed at the sound of the bell... 'There goes being quiet. Damn.'

I hauled ass across the dance floor which was now just a dark and empty space, ran up the stairs, and slammed the door to the room shut. My breathing was heavy and I slid down into a sitting position, using the door as my support. I closed my eyes willing myself and my pounding heart to calm down. But... I heard shuffling... 'Shit.'

I pulled my pocket knife out of my pocket as it got closer. I dared myself to open my eyes to see who it was.

Slowly, I opened them... And I was immediately taken over with fear. It was Milo... But Milo was missing half his jaw and his dark brown eyes were now a bright hazed green. I felt my mouth moving, but all that came out was carbon dioxide.

He shot forward and I finally regained control over my body and screamed. I brought my fist up and it combined with his-it's face. I heard an extremely loud 'CRACK' that would have anyone making loud sounds of pain. But all it seemed to do is make It lung again, mouth hanging open, nose now going in an abnormal direction. I made a quick sound of disgust at the even more disgusting sight in front of me. My mind went back to the alert from the TV.

 _'If you do discover a reanimated body, run and DO NOT LET IT BITE OR SCRATCH YOU.'_

"This must be one of them..." I trailed off. I then remembered what I came here for.

"Sorry, Mi. But you've lost this fight." I whispered before lunging at him and stabbing him in the heart. I yanked the knife back out with ease, only to have It charge again. 'What the fuck!?' This time I stabbed it in the head over and over again, not wanting it to get back up.

When I pulled back, my left hand was covered in blood, splatters of it on my right and I could feel some on my face.

I glanced up to see the supposedly locked storage open and a body laying in front of it... A body that had no face, no stomach, no arms, no legs. Not entirety. Just a pile of blood and guts...

I gagged as I stepped over the grotesque sight.

I turned on the light in the small room and it flickered a bit, making the place even more creepy. Great. I skimmed through, looking for what I think will benefit us. We'd already got tents, so we're set on that. Let's see... Rabbit snares, yup. Milo's ex girlfriend's bow and arrow case, yup. I grabbed Milo's arrows as well. Shotgun, another set of knives. And whatever else was here must've been taken already. I looked back to the exit from the small confined space and seen something shine a bit. I smiled widely...

'Milo's Harley... No way... Well, he's dead now... So... I can't... But I want to... Fuck it, I'm taking it.'

I quickly put the set of knives and rabbit snares into the bow case before hauling ass once again out the door. I couldn't help but feel annoyed at the bows that made a little bit of sound as I rushed out the backdoor. I walked over to the lump of tarp and took it off of the 2003 Harley Davidson.

'Milo wouldn't even let me look at it for long... Heheh... Suck it, Milo.'

I made use of my time I had and hopped on. It wasn't long before my shit eating grin turned to a soft smile as the motor purred under me, my legs shaking a little bit.

"See young later, boss." I bid my last goodbye and drove off.

 _ **So? What's it like so far? I wanna knowwwww .**_

R.A.


End file.
